


Sick Bee {{Ratchet x Bee}}

by orphan_account



Series: Transhomers and Chocolate [1]
Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Abuse, Physical Abuse, Sparklings, drabbles all in one series, enemys become lovers...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2517020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ratchet takes care of Bumblebee. -Human Verse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Bee {{Ratchet x Bee}}

"Ah-a..a-hCHOOO!" 

The blonde haired Boy groaned throwing the tissue on the ground. 

He lay down on his bed, taking deep breaths 

A loud yell and knock on his door made him jump up. 

"Bumblebee! Open this Door." The yell was loud, loud enough for he's neighbor' s to complain lucky they were all to busy gettin' high 

The small boy sighed "Alright alright Ratchet! I'm coming i'm coming!"

Getting up from his bed he stood wobbly walking to the door, appeared a man with Red and white shirt, red stripe Pants, and what looks like to be in his hand a first aid kit?

Bumblebee froze OH _NO! NOT AGAIN!_

Ratchet smiled "I heard You were sick, i came to look after you-"

Bee took two steps back "NO! RATCHET JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE TRAINING TO BE A NURSE OR WHATEVER DOESN'T MEAN TO Examine on me!" He took a few hasty breaths

Ratchet frowned "I think you're referring to wheeljack,if i assume he was the one who wanted to do an experiment on you?"

Ratchet coughed "any way i'm here to make sure My little bee gets better! "

(In bee's opinion, ratchet has this creepy obsession with him.)

Bee sighed knowning full well not argue with a medic "In-training"  bee smirked to himself in his thoughts, 

'Well...ratchet taking care of me might not be bad actually.'

_______

"Its horrible Optimus! " bee whispered to the phone keeping quite not to wake his 'Friend'

_"He's just trying to help Bee." A bittersweet voice(woken from sleep and staying up) said to the phone on the other end_

_Bee sighed._

"Two days! Two fricken days he's been here optimus and I'm fine really-" cough. 

"Really."

Optimus rolled his eyes on the other end,

"Look bee he just...Really likes you and i mean alot..He..slapped that well..more like gave her a lecture that "Bee -is-Mine" to her, "

"The one that looked at me?"

He could here optimus nod on the other end.

"Look, just let ratchet down easy okay?"

Bee sighed "Right, let him down easy."

_______

"Open." The firm voice said, 

Bee opened as he was getting check up. When ratchet finished he put the stick away. -Don't doctors usually throw them away?-

Bee fidgeted 'Let him down easy let him down easy.'

"Hey uhm Ratchet, I'm feeling a lot betfer, so uhm" 

"Yes.."

"Like uhm You.." 

'Is bee asking him out on a date?' Ratchet thought

"Could..uuhh..Head home now..?" The expression in ratchets face shown that he was a little Heartbroken and disappointed 

'Dammit i hate that face.' Bee tried stay strong

"Oh..well..I..Do have alot of homework i guess to do." Ratchet stopped.

Bee sighd 

"Fine you can stay.. one night tho!"

Ratchet grinned, "Its a date!"

Bee groaned "Its not a.,.yeh y'know what never mind.."

_____

 

**Author's Note:**

> I fail at the ending XDD-- MOARRR DRABBLES TO COME!---


End file.
